the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Majlinka transit camp
Majlinka is one of the many collection points used by the Animalian Junta. Description Compared to other camps such as Sobiwitz and Trebdanek Majlinka is a converted school whilst many camps are converted hospitals or other converted buildings. It is also one of the few centers to have a member in charge as the camp is run by the Junta member Alphonse. However Majlinka does not just consist of one school. Instead it consists of three schools. An infant school which holds very young children and infants, a Junior school which holds older children and a Senior school which holds adults and children between the ages of 11-16. Unlike the female guards at Trebdanek the female guards at Majlinka as well as some other concentration camps wear more relaxed clothing. Conditions As the place is a converted school conditions are very sanitary but like most concentration camps prisoners are often crowded into one room. At night prisoners often sleep on tables or on the floor and cramming so many into one room earns the lack of freedom and space to move around and as a result the ones who are sent there are either die when they have fractured ribs or from beatings by Alphonse or his right hand man Antoine. Routine When prisoners arrive at one of the collection points they are sent to the playground in the case of infant or primary schools or the rugby pitch in the case of secondary schools and stay there for about half an hour at which point they are inspected by a senior member of the Junta usually Alphonse. They are then counted and sent inside but before they are prisoners are then split into two lines. The ones who look like they aren't going to last very long are sent to the left whilst the healthy ones are sent to the right. On the left these prisoners are sent to small rooms where they are crammed into one room and left until they die either from being crammed into one room from fractured ribs or beatings. Prisoners on the right are granted the privilege of a larger room and the really lucky ones are transferred to the secondary school part of the camp. The ones interned at the camp are usually held for about two weeks to a month before they are transferred. The ones to be transferred are often taken in cars or on buses but as the Animalian Patriotic Front advances the ones to be transferred are sent to other concentration camps on foot. Aftermath After the center's liberation the camp is left empty with all the ones who worked there gone. The only ones left at the centers are dead bodies and prisoners alongside some of the guards who did commit suicide alongside a few guards both male and female. After the Junta years the schools that made up Majlinka are now memorials. Notable guards The most notable members at the camp are also tried at the Majlinka Trials at the end of the dictatorship which mainly consist of 49 female personnel at the camp. The most notable members at the camp include: Category:Locations